Murder Island
by BrandonWindsor
Summary: This book i wrote for fun it's about a Foster kid with his 3 foster 'siblings' solving a mystery and killing off hell,romance and jealously along the way    Should i add more? It's basically finished but i kept it in-progress just in case.


It had been 17 years since I, Foster Gammer, had been outside. Talk about stir crazy huh? It wasn't because i didn't want to,it was because i had to stay in. I'm not sure why i couldn't at least go up to the roof,but the employees,my foster 'parents' wouldn't even let me see the sunlight,well maybe let some sun in from a window but never anything more than that. I wasn't alone 3 other children,or now considered adults since we were all 18 now,had the same problem i did. We were foster kids and had been here for 17 years,except for Shay Whitecliffe,she had been here for 18 years,5 weeks old she was when she was put up for adoption. The others where 2 boys,making Shay the only girl. She wasn't intimadited,she was proud and held her head up,sometimes more than we did. The other 2 boys where Alecc and Mark. Alecc was for sure the taller musclar one out of the two,I was probably half the size off him but Mark was the smallest out of the 4. I stared at the window wanting to look out of it,but it was forbidden. I looked at it and daydreamed what it would be like to be out there. A quick sound of footsteps intruppted me. I turned around and put my hand that was on my chin to the side. My foster dad looked at me. "Foster what are you doing all alone upstairs,you weren't looking out the window where you?". I looked at him not knowing what to say even though i wasn't looking. "Just hanging" i replied smoothly. He looked at me with his unamused eyes "Hanging? i see...i doubt you were actually doing that. You know you can't look out the window.". I looked at him and wanted to reply 'I'm 18 now' but i decided to shut up. "Go take a shower you stink". I gave him a sharp look and walked over to the bathrooms. I took off my shirt,my pants and gave a quick look around. I took off my boxers and hopped into the shower. I turned on the shower head and closed my eyes. The water somewhat calmed me down considering how mad I was at David my foster dad. After I was done and dried off i sat on my bunkbed waiting for someone to come. "Foster?". I jumped in surprisement at my name. "Huh?". Shay's familar figure walked over to me. Her familar black hair comforted me,now feeling less lonely. "Have you seen David?". I looked at her and frowned "Yeahh about an hour ago,he nagged me to take a shower". She climbed up my bunkbed and sat next to me. "Really? Mae can't find him. Do you think he went.." her voice became quiet. "Outside?". I looked at her. Not even David or Mae,our foster parents had been outside. They took the cellar in the basement to get food. Us foster kids knew their was danger outside but we played along pretending to not know what was outside,but we were somewhat unaware,not exactly knowing what danger was outside. "Nah,he wouldn't he's to loyal,and you know it". She nodded looking more relaxed. "Yeah,but its not really me whose worried its Mae". I laughed and looked at her "I know your worried too,David favors you afterall." She looked at me "Yeah i know but that doesn't mean i favor him" she exclaimed annoyed. I nodded "Right". She blinked and looked at him "I'm going to bed now,good night". She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. 17 years it had been now,we were both comfortable and willing to give small kisses and big hugs. We were basically family,but i couldn't help having deep feelings for her. I responded with a kiss on the lips. "Night" I replied. She gave me a small glare never wanting to be to romantic with me,this somewhat disappointed me. She jumped off the bed and went under to her lower bunk bed.I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning came quick, i didn't even have a single dream. I woke up to notice everything seemed much colder and dark. "Mark,Shay,Alecc?" I said rubbing my eyes. Alecc's familar head popped up from his bed. "Whats up?". Alecc was always the quick smart one at moments he was hot-headed but the main thing that concerned me was his strength. I wasn't scared of him hurting me,i was just stunned by the day he hit David,it always made me more cautious toward him. "Where are the others?". Alecc sat up with no shirt on,his large muscles revealed. "Probably sleeping" he said sarcastically looking down at my lower bunk "Shay's still asleep,are you,crazyhead?" he said laughing with a negative tone. I laughed quietly "No,sorry i was just wondering,sometimes i wake up to an empty room". Mark's familar loud yawn intruppted us. Mark:"You guys awake?". Alecc looked down "Everyone except Shay". "I'm awake my eyes are just closed" replied Shay's voice. Mark:"Now that were all awake i think we should go get some breakfast,what do you say?". We all nodded,my stomach growling for food. As we entered the kitchen the fan twirled still on. Shay looked up suspiciously "The fan's on. Mae usually turns it off when she goes to bed". Alecc pushed her teasingly. "She probably fell asleep,no big deal" Shay looked around now more suspicious. Shay and Alecc never seemed to get along as well as himself and I did. Mark walked over to us. I now noticed he hadn't followed us in. "I checked their bedroom,David and Mae are both gone. Their bed isn't even warm,it hasn't been slept in since yesterday". Shay walked over to the stove. "The stove's cold" she replied coldly. I looked at the stove "She always cooks bacon for us on Tuesday's". Shay looked at me glaring "Thanks captain obvious" she said harshly. Sometimes Shay made me feel unwelcomed but Alecc would always use gentle words,thats what I liked better about him. "I'm just trying to help" I said. "Well your not!" Mark ran between us. "Guys this isn't helping! Right now where all scared,and thats ok! What matters right now is finding David and Mae,their obviously missing. The only places we haven't checked yet is the cellar. If worst comes to worst,we'll check outside" We all looked at him our eyes shining. I knew we all were excited at this moment,to finally go outside,if it was nessary. But we were also terrifed,our parents were missing. "What if their just playing a trick on us to get in trouble?" Alecc said. Shay looked at him madly "Would they do that? Do you really think they would?" Alecc bit him lip. "I guess not" Shay nodded "Exactly,now i'll go check the cellar." Mark looked at her "I'll come with you" She nodded and they both walked off together. Between Alecc and I,we both knew Mark and Shay had a thing for eachother. Mark wanted to impress Shay and Shay admired his willing of protection and his wiseness. A few minutes passed by before Mark and Shay were running up the steps and toward us. "There a hole in the cellar wall,it leads to outside...It's not even sunny outside...its cloudy and misty...I think we can handle it..." Shay said quickly. "Theres blood everywhere!" Mark added. "It looks like they've been dragged" said Shay nervously. Alecc:"Where going to find them i assume?". Shay gave him a seriously look "Of course!". I looked at the 3 of them "We can't just go out their on our own. We'll need weapons or something". Shay walk over to a a peice of title. She kicked it harshly forcing it to break off. She pulled out a sharp knife, a gun,a spear and all looked at it shocked "How'd you know about that?" I asked amazed. Shay laughed amused by our surprise. "David told me." "Of course he did" Alecc added annoyed. Shay then handed him the axe. "I'll fit you well,axehole" she said smiling. He glared at her and laughed sarcastically. She handed Mark the spear and gave him a small smile and and nod. He nodded and held it steadily. She handed me the knife and of course she had the gun. i would've asked 'why do you get the gun?' but i know it would end up with a blow to the face. "Now guys get you valuble stuff,and items and meet me in the kitchen in a hour" We all nodded and headed to the place we kept our stuff,I didn't know what was going to happen but i knew it couldn't be good.

Our storage boxes. I opened mine and picked up the lockett my birthmom left me. I put it into my pocket and grabbed my jacket and a sleeping bag. I looked into the box searching for more items. I grabbed a pack of doritos knowing itwould at least keep our hunger down for a bit. 'Anything else?' i thought to myself. I shook my head and closed it up. Alecc walked over to me holding food for himself,a jacket,a sleeping bag and a enevelop. "Ready to go?". I nodded and headed toward the kitchen. Mark was already their holding a jacket,a sleeping bag and a map. "This'll help somewhat" he said pointing to the map. "Alot,maybe" i said smiling. Shay at that moment walked in with a sleeping bag,a small bag,a dress and a jacket. I looked at the dress "Whats with the dress?" She looked at me sadly "It was my mom's. Problem?" I shook my head "Nope". I held out the lockett showing I had brought my own possettion from my birth looked at it smiling "Wow pretty nice,it was your moms?" I nodded holding it tight. She then looked at the others "Lets go now". They nodded and so did I. She lead the way to the stairs,as she walked down them she sped up each time. We tried to keep up with her but eventually made it down. I looked down at the cellar shocked on how different it looked. Blood was everywhere and the hole in the wall was revealed. I tried to see outside but the light was to hard. I closed my eyes seeing it for the first time i could remember. Shay walked outside and we followed still blinded. "It's not that bad" she said looking at us. We soon got used to it and agreed. Outside was different than expected. A side walk led to a church not to far ahead. Black crows flew in the gray clouded sky cawing,as if giving out a warning. Leaves surrounded the ground in shades of red and brown. The brown trees swayed back in fourth.A cold wind blew from side to side,and the empty church bells followed it. Shay stepped forward and looked at the blood stain on the ground. I watched her wondering what she was thinking. Shay ammediately looked at me "I think we shouldsplit up into groups,You go with Alecc,and i'll go with Mark." 'Of course' i thought to myself. Before i could speak Alecc added in "Sounds good to me". Shay nodded "Good" she looked at Mark and they both headed off to the church.

I looked at Alecc "We'll just head to the park then big boy". He looked at me and laughed a bit. "Big Boy?" he asked. "Well your big,not in a fat way,your musclar lets say,compared to me". I replied. Alecc laughed playing along "Ok littleboy". We both laughed and walked to the park. As we got deeper into the park i noticed ashes and more ashes where on the ground at that moment we got allquiet. We both looked at eachother confused. What had happened? I looked down and noticed a dirty brown newspaper,it looked ready to decompose. I picked it up ignoring the gross smell and feeling. 'Cork Island named most busy tourist attraction! Publish 1994' it read. I could tell Alecc was reading it as well "Cork park? isn't that the place we live in?" I nodded looking around. "How could this old dump be a tourist attraction?" I asked outloud. Alecc blinked now looking a bit worried. "Do you think Mae and David...where hiding something from us?". I looked at him afraid. "They must've,they weren't being bad they were just trying to protect us...". I know felt bad for hating David,he was just trying to protect me,I knew at this moment we had to save them. Alecc looked at me "I think we should go find Shay and Mark". I nodded agreeing "It's getting late" I added. "We should find some shelter once we find them." He nodded and we both headed off to go find them. As we arrived to the church I began to feel suddenly sad. This church must've had some negative affect on us. I looked around for Shay or Mark's figure,or a sound of their voice. I heard footsteps and low whispering,I figured it was them so I walked toward loud church bell rang startling me. "Gah i hate that!" said Mark's voice. "Mark?" Alecc asked. Mark appeared from the corner of the church leading to another room. Mark looked at us "Oh hey guys,we haven't found anything yet...have you?". I nodded and handed him the newspaper. He began reading it. Shay soon appeared and joined in and started to read. Their eyes both widen,they obviously thought what we were thinking. "Something happened in 1995,that wasn't right and we need to know what it is" whispered Shay. Mark nodded agreeing. Alecc looked at us all "We need rest first. Were should we go? The orphanage isn't safe anymore..." Shay smiled "We did find upstairs 2 bedrooms. One has 2 beds in it and one has 1 bed. I think you and Alecc should share the one bed." Alecc looked at her "Sure" he replied his eyes showing no emotion. I would've objected but i knew it would lead me no were. "Where are the beds?" I asked. "Follow me" replied Mark. We nodded and the 3 of us followed him. Shay stayed close to him, they seemed pretty comfortable. A feeling of jealously grew in my skin. "Here" said Mark pointing to a bed that looked somewhat comfy. I sat on it and Alecc walked to the spot on the opposite side of the bed and fell into it. "See you in the morning" said Shay for once calm. We nodded and both replied with a 'Goodnight'. Shay and Mark both walked off and into their bedroom. Alecc dropped his stuff and at that moment took of his shirt. I looked at his hard muscles. "Aren't you going to take off yours?" he said looking at me.

"Sure" I said not really understanding why he wanted my shirt off. I took it off and got into the bed. He got in too and turned to look at my face. He put his hand to my cheek and stroked it. I looked at his hand awkwardly. "Uhm Alecc what are-" he then kissed me and bit my lip. "Ouch!" I said pulling away from him. "I want you more than I should Foster. Were not blood related so we might as well have some fun" He pulled at my pants and unzipped them. I backed up more unaware of why he was doing this "So you like me?" I said pulling back up my zipper. "You make me wanna do crazy things" he replied unzipping them again. I paused not knowing what to say. I looked at his chest. My bisexualty all of a sudden craved him, it seemed I suddenly had a sexual urge for him,so I went along with it. "I'm not gonna hurt you i promise". He started kissing me again,but with passion and more gentle. I put my hands onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't know why,but i enjoyed it. I had always thought of Alecc as a friend or maybe sometimes a older brother,but now i wanted him more,I knew Shay would end up being with Mark and if not she would just play hard to get,and here was Alecc kissing me,it was my moment so went with it. He started to kiss my neck and used soft licks. I unzipped his pants and he pulled off mine. I played along and pulled his off. He smiled and closed his eyes moving down to my chest licking and kissing it. I moaned quietly in the pleasure of it. I suddenly felt guilty like i was betraying Shay,she may not have liked me but i remembered the somewhat romantic times we had,when we shared that kiss when we were 10 on New Years. I tried to forget it 'She's probably doing the same thing with mark anyway' I thought. More jealously sprung in my body. I played more agressively with Alecc wanting to take away the jealously and enjoy more pleasure. I looked down and realized he had removed my boxers. "Ready?" he said quickly. I nodded and at that moment all i could remember was the feeling and the pleasure.

The next morning came quick,i had obviously fell asleep during the process,but Alecc could've gone all night. I woke up to the feeling of lips aganist my neck. "Good morning precious." said Alecc's calm voice. I turned around and looked under the covers. My boxers where still off. I looked around and found them lying on his side. I pulled them over and put them on,along with my pants. "Good morning" I replied still sleepy. 'Quiet a night huh?" he said dreamily. I nodded and got up and put on my shirt. "Lets keep it a secret though" I said with a quick grin. He nodded "Sounds good" He got up and put on his clothes and his jacket. I looked at my long sleeve white shirt. 'Good enough' i thought. "You look sexy in that shirt". Alecc said looking at me. I looked at his dark brown hair and light green eyes. "Thanks." I slipped on my belt and my shoes. "Lets go find Shay and Mark." He nodded and got into his shoes. Mark and Shay were already walking over to us. "You look exhausted Foster" said Shay looking at my eyes. I yawned. Mark looking at us all "So Shay and I think this should be our sleeping spot,its safe and abandoned." 'Yeah so you can have sex in a single bed' I thought to myself. More jealously popped in my veins. "Ok sounds good to me" he looked at me and gave me a wink. I did a small friendly smile. Shay held something in her hand,it was black and a rectangle shape. I looked at it "Whats that?". She held it up right in my face "This is a dvd, it's titled 'Tourist Tape 1995. This should give us the information we need". I looked at her admiring her brillant plan. "Great idea" I exlaimed looking at it. "But we need to find a Dvd player,who has those in 2012?" said Mark unhopefully. "David always said the elders had older items than we'd imagine,so why don't we check the retirement home?" said Alecc. Shay looked at him "Sure" she said for once agreeing with him. "But wheres that,we've never been outside" I asked. Mark smiled holding his map. Alecc pulled it out of his hand and opened it up. "Ok we pass the church,which is were we are and then go over the train station and then we'll see it". "Sounds simple" I replied. Shay nodded and grabbed out her gun from her pocket. "Just incase" she said looking at it. Alecc rolled his eyes. I figured she wanted to impress Mark. I grabbed out my compass. "Lets go" i said. They nodded and headed down the church stairs. As i walked Alecc stood behind me. I walked faster not wanting to play games with him. He gripped my buttocks tightly. I turned around and he gave me a wink. I gave him a small smile trying to be friendly. After last night we definetely seemed more closer together and more comfortable.

As we walked outside more crows were flying around. Pigeons walked around. I watched them carefully. The animals were still here,why couldn't the humans? I walked over to the pigeon and put out my hand to the pigeon,excepting it to run away. It looked at me stupidly. I picked it up and it didn't even move. Mark looked at me shocked "Pigeons are cowards,they'd never let a human do that". I looked athim and dropped it carefully "It probably hasn't seen a human before" I said thoughtfully. Mark nodded agreeing. "Lets go now" said Shay impatiently. We all nodded and headed to the Train station. We knew it was close ahead but the fog and mist was to thick to see through. Alecc ran ahead without a word. "Alecc where you going?" I cried out. "I'm gonna go to the Train Station if that makes any sense." he said laughing. Shay rolled her eyes and ran ahead. Mark and I followed. Alecc,more ahead then any of us stopped in his track. "Guys,you might wanna see this." he said quietly but loud enough for us to hear. His voice echoed through the empty town. We ran toward him and stopped as well. Ahead of us was a huge tipped over black train. I observed it more and jumped to see a crushed arm under the train. I walked over to the arm and looked at it. The arm was now only bone so it seemed easy to pull out. Alecc walked over to it with Mark and Shay following. Shay looked at it carefully "Wow,this train must've tipped over when the disappearnce accorded." I looked at it "Looks like everyone was in a rush to leave". Shay nodded and observed it more. Alecc looked at the arm and pulled at it. It didn't budge so he tried again. It finally came out with another big tug. Alecc put the bone in his bag "We'll keep it just incase." We all nodded. "Lets not let this train get in our way,we'll just go around it" I said smoothly. "Obviously,now lets go" said Shay impatient again. We headed around the train and looked ahead. I took out my compass. "West." I said. Mark nodded. "Yeah thats the direction its in". We walked forward quickly. "I see a white pickett fence" said Alecc squinting his eyes.

"Guide us then" I said smiling. Alecc looked at me with his perv face. "k" he said quickly. He then walked to the fence and rested his arm on it. "See it now?". I walked further and looked at it. "Yeah." Shay looked ahead "I see the retirement home." Mark nodded. "So do i". I looked ahead to see a small white building. It looked friendly,but cold and abanonded. "Might as well go in" said Shay fearlessly. Her bravery made me crave her more. We nodded and walked beside her into the home. As Mark opened the door,it creeked slowly and it opened fast. We all walked in and looked around. "Do you hear that buzzing sound?" asked Mark right away. I shook my head and then paused. A small buzzing sound hit my ears "Yeah,now". Shay and Alecc nodded both hearing it. "Lets follow it" Shay said walking toward a door. As she opened the door the buzzing sound became louder. "Ah ha,its a tv." she exclaimed. We all walked inside. "Theres gotta be a dvd player then" said Mark beginning to search. I nodded and helped him search. "Found it" said Alecc holding the box. "Hook it up to the Tv" i said. "It already is,give me the tape." I handed it to him and he slid it tv buzzed louder and turned black. We all at that moment turned to the tv. The tape began to play.

A young news lady walked around what seemed like Cork Park but sunny and friendly. Several people walked around. "Hello i'm Sydney Crawford, and were here we are in the beautiful Cork Island! a main tourist attraction for several years now. The townsfolk are very welcoming and friendly." The camera then zoomed in a people laughing and smiling. "This place is obviously a tourist attraction paradise. Why don't we go talk to the mayor himself?" The camera zoomed out showing the news lady next to a short plump jolly looking man. "Here he is,Mr. Marshall Onyx." The mayor gave her a nod and smiled. "Can you tell me what its like to be a mayor to a huge tourist attraction?" She paused and out the microphone to his face. "Well see Sydney,it almost seems like a dream. I had always wanted to be the Mayor to my birth town,and my father was so,my dream came true. I'm proud to be Mayor and love having vistors!" he said with a smile. The camera moved back to Sydney. "Well folks you heard it from the mayor himself,Cork Island is the place to be!" Suddenly a voice came behind the camera. "We need to get to the church!" The camera turned around and it revealed a old looking lady. Her hair was tangled and messy,with leaves between tangled braids. Sydney looked at her "What are you talking about?" she said still trying to act calm for her job. "Their coming! We need to get to the church,were safe there!". Sydney laughed "Oh really? Well can you tell us more?" she said holding out the microphone. "This is no joke!" cried the hag harshly. "They'll get you,and you shall be sorry." she limped to the church as the camera followed her. Suddenly the clouds went over the sky. Sydney looked up. "Marshall does this usually happen?". Marshall looked worried but tried to stay calm for the tv. "Not usually,but its just a storm no need to worry." ashes began to fall from the sky. Sydney looked around. "Ashes? Most be a fire?" she said looking at Marshall. "Clumsy bakery" he said laughing. Sydney laughed too. "Well folks,come to Cork Island,after this is over. We'll keep you covered on channel 5, KTLA news!" All of a sudden a black shadow went over them. "What is that!" cried Sydney. The camera was suddenly dropped and turned off. All was heard was a scream. We all stood speechless. "Something,with a evil force came. And the church was safe,it could still be now. I don't know what we do now..." said Shay for once ready to give up. "Well we gotta find David and Mae! they could be hiding,or still alive!" said Mark trying to cheer her up.

"Your friends are still alive,well at least the female" said a unfamilar scratchy voice. We all turned to the sound of the voice. There,stood the hag from the video. "W-what?" i replied in fear. "I'm afraid its to late for the male. He was torchered to death,by..him..." said the Hag walking toward me. I backed up more but realized i was paralyzed in fear. "I told them to go to the church..they didn't listen" she laughed like it was amusing. "They now all regret it." "Their still alive?" I gasped. "Some,very few. Your female friend is. Everyone else in da world. They be hiding,who knows where. Most were murdered,or torchered to death." "Whose him?" asked Alecc remembered her last statement. The hag turned to him her brown cold eyes shining with terror. "Him? he's everything. He's your greatest fear,darkness,the loneliness you feel at night,the hunger in your stomach,the pain you feel when your hurt. He himself could be the Devil. He shall remain unnamed." Alecc nodded slowly,as if he was frozen. 'Where's Mae?" asked Mark. "The female? she is in the darkest part of hell.." "Literally?" I asked. "Some what" she replied laughing. Her laugh scared me,it was as if she was a witch. "How are you still alive?" asked Shay. "I was cursed as a child,but i think of it as a gift. He tries to kill me,but he cannot. I stay in church,where its safe. You should too. You stay,and you live." she said. "Wheres Mae" asked Shay again. "Follow me." I looked at the others not knowing to trust the hag or not. She seemed like our only hope so I decided to follow her. The others followed me,wanting to stick together. The hag took us to a even darker part of the town. "This is were he cannot hear you,it is safe in this part of town. You should stay in the church." Shay looked at her confused "So where were we over night? That wasn't the church?" she pointed back to where we started from. She shook her head "That was the bellhouse. Much different then Church. Real Church is much bigger,much safer." Shay nodded. "Ok,we'll make sure to stay in the real church." The hag walked slower and pointed to an old bakery,it seemed abandoned. "She is in there." Shay looked at her "Thank you so much" The hag back up a bit. "You must defeat him together. I cannot help. I end here." I looked at her confused. "What your leaving? C-can't you help us more? please!" The hag backed up more and shook her head. Her body began to fade,and soon she vanished into thin air. "Now what are we going to do?" asked Alecc. "See Mae,find out what happened,go to bed,defeat 'him'" said Mark as if he had it all planned out. Alecc nodded and walked into the bakery with us following. The sound of a oven went on and off as if it was a broken record. A small sound of crying rang in my ears.

"Mae?" said Mark looking around. "Marky?" said Mae's familar voice but sad. "It's me,yeah,where are you?" Mae ran over to us in her long dress and hugged as all. "Your alive!" she cried. Mark nodded "So are you,what happened to you and David? Where so confused" he said calmly. Mae wiped her tears with her dress. "It's such a long story honey,come in where its safer". We nodded and walked deeper into the bakery. There was a small bed,a tv,the broken oven, and a box full of knitting accessories. "Sit down my dears". She pointed to a couch. We all sat down squeezed together. Alecc put his hand on my leg. I looked at him and did a small smile again. He seemed to think we were now a offical couple,i wasn't sure if i agreed because i still had feelings for Shay. Romance wasn't really on my mind,i just wanted to go back to my normal boring life,maybe i'd let romance come then. Mae sat down on the bed and crossed her legs,putting her hands on her knees. "When you were all 1,things started to change in Cork Park. Tourists came,I took you 4 to the park one day. It was the day KTLA news came. We played in the sandbox,but suddenly the sky became dark,i knew 'he' was coming. David and I had lived in Cork Park are whole lives, we knew 'he' would come, 'he' was only a urban legend,but all the kids when we were young believed it. So as the darkness came i rushed you into the house and told David. David locked the doors and closed the blinds. We knew we'd have to get to the church somehow but we wouldn't make it on time. So we prayed for 'him' not to sense it. He didn't,so for years we hid in the foster home. We knew as you grew older you would want to go outside. So we became more strict. But then..." she then paused and tried to hold in a cry. "He found us! and took David...he was tortuered to death. I went and insane and tried to find him...but then.." she began to cry. "I found him dead..so i was to scared to go back..so I hid here.." I frowned feeling bad for Mae. "Mae its going to be ok,we'll find him and kill him for you." Mae cried more and fell onto the bed. Obviously she was going insane. Shay frowned "Tommorow we will...we need rest first.." I nodded agreeing. "Mae are there any beds around here?" I asked looking around. "Theres 2 queen sized beds upstairs..." she said in moaring. I nodded and walked upstairs. The other followed. "I guess me and Shay share a bed..." said Mark looking at Shay. Shay looked at him "I'll just sleep on the couch." Mark's eyes shined in disappointment. I was surprised Shay refused. Maybe the first night didn'tgo so well. I could now tell it was just my imagination. Shay didn't like him,she just admired him. I was all wrong and now felt even more guilty for what I did with Alecc. "Night" Shay said walking down the stairs. "Night" we all said. Marks voice was the smallest,and at that moment he headed to the other room.

Alecc smiled and looked at me "Another night with just you and me. What are we gonna tonight?" he said excitedly walking over to the bed. "Just sleep" i insisted. "Your a great guy Alecc,i'm just not in the mood" I looked at him expecting him to beg me but instead he just nodded. "I understand." he hopped into bed with his clothes on and closed his eyes. "Good night" he said. "Night" i replied still surprised. I got into the bed and turned to the opposite side of him. His hands rested on his the bed,not even close to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. That night i felt cold and lonely,I didn't know why but i missed Alecc cuddling me. It had only been one night where we shared the same bed but i couldn't help feeling alone. I flipped my hand over to the side and held his. He turned over to me and looked at me. "Whatcha doing" he said playfully. I opened my eyes. "What does it look like?" I said tiredly. "So thats how it is" he said smiling. "I guess so" I said looking at him not really getting what he meant. "Why are you suddenly in the 'mood'?" he asked. "Uhm i never said i was,i just thought i'd ya know,hold you hand as a thank you for that one night." He looked at my hand "Ah." he then held in tightly and fell asleep. Before i knew it,i was asleep too. The next day then finally came. The night seemed slow and sleepless. I got up and looked at Alecc. He was still asleep,so i decided to let him slumber. I put my hands behind my back and walked down the stairs. As i got to the bottom i looked to the side and saw Shay sitting on the couch. She was wearing a sports bra and sweat pants. I tried to hold in my drool. Shay got up and looked at me "You ok? You look like you need to sit down or something". "Yuppp" Is all i could say. "Sit" she said pating the couch. I sat down and she sat down next to me. "You ok now?" I nodded still a bit dreamy. "Can i talk to you about something?" I finally asked. "Sure whats up?" she asked calmly. "You like Mark don't you?". She looked at me surprised "No way! I mean I admire him,he's cool but hell no! Why would you say that?". "Its obvious" i said dull like. She shook her head in a no. "I would never like him,I'm not the romantic type,as you know." she said looking at me. I laughed "Thats true." "Were just great friends,like you and I." she looked at me with her dark blue eyes. I smiled "Yeah" "Plus,I see Alecc has his eye on you". "I've noticed" I said not wanting to tell her about what we had done at the night at the bell house. "So you weren't having sex in a single bed with Mark at the bellhouse?" I asked bravely. She looked at me and laughed like i had something halarious. "Fuck no! I'll tell you what really happened" she said looking at me. "Ok,go ahead." She crossed her legs and began to speak "The only reason i made you and Alecc partners the first day and sleep together was because i knew he liked you. I was honestly jealous but I didn't care. So i went with Mark and he sat next to me and kissed me,he told me he liked me but i told him i didn't like him back. he was sad,but he understood. I told him I'd be 'close' and friendly,and I loved him but not in that kind of way. he again understood and went into his bed. The end" she said quietly. "Wow" i replied. I had it all wrong. I now felt like a jackass,It seemed now she liked me. It was another chance i could take advantage of,but i didn't want to make it a complicated deal. I would choose when the opportunity approachs me. "I saw what you and Alecc did,that one night" she said shly. "Oh..." "I'm really happy for you guys..." I looked at her feeling bad,and knowing she liked me now. I leaned toward her knowing this was the right moment,it was still early in the morning. I kissed her . Her eyes went wide and she moved away "What are you doing?" she asked. "Uhm Shay...I've actually liked you from the beginning,not Alecc. but i thought you liked Mark,so i did it with Alecc out of jealously..." She looked at me surprised and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her. 2 minutes passed,and we stopped. I was expecting more,but to her i knew 2 minutes was like a hour. "That was..." "Nice" she said intruppting. "Yup..." I said looking at her and nodding akwardly. She laughed and slapped my back. "Todays the day,you know,when we destroy him." I nodded and took out my knife. "Why did you get the gun?" I asked teasingly. "Because I could handle it better than you boys!" she said holding her gun and laughing. "Oh really?" I said looking at her. "Oh yes" she said laughing more. Mark and Alecc both walked down the stairs looking at us. Alecc's eyes flashed in jealously. Shay grabbed her white tank top and put it on along with her gray jacket. "So we gonna do this or what?" asked Alecc. Shay nodded and held her gun "Lets go"

It seemed as if everything was ending here. We didn't know where he was but we knew the truth and we were ready. As we got into the middle of time square crows fell away as if something was coming. Alecc swong his axe side to side nervous. Suddenly the church bell rung loudly echoing through the empty town. 'Ready" Mark breathed out. We all nodded. S A black trail of mist appeared slowly toward us. It formed into a person in a black hood. No face was shown but glowing red eyes. "So your the survivorsss..." said the person. It was obviously 'Him'. As he spoke his s's rolled as if he was a snake. "So your 'him'" Shay said bravely. "I'm more than that...I'm all thossssee thingss you fear..." his voice echoed. His voice shook my bones in fear. He dipped his head. "Time to die..." he said quietly. "Time to die already?" asked Mark. "You ssshould of died 17 years ago with the othersss..." Mark looked at Shay and frowned like 'I'm doing this for you.' Shay nodded at him respectfully. Mark ran over to Him and jabbed his spear into the side. Him turned to the side and a black scythe appeared in his hand and he sliced Mark in half. Mark's body fell over and blood around his hip squirted everywhere,his eyes went in shock and he screamed in pain. He was soon silent,meaning he was dead. "NO!" we cried out. I ran over to Him and tried to stab him. It went right throw him. Him flipped his scythe under my feet and flipped me over. I grunted as i fell to the floor. I grunted louder in pain as I hit my head aganist the ground. "Your gonna pay for that!" yelled Shay shooting him. The bullets went through him and fell to the ground. Alecc ran toward him and spun it into him. Of course it went through him. Him laughed in amusedment "Your struggles and attempts will fail..." he blurted out. He moved the scythe over both of their arms. They screamed in pain and held their arms. Blood leaked from their arms. I got up weakily and stabbed him leg. He moved to the side actually feeling it. "You little brat!" he cried out. He put the Scythe's blade into my arm. I screamed in pain. Shay took out her flashlight weakily and flashed it into Him's eyes. He screamed out in pain and blocked it with his arm. "Light is the weakness..." Shay moaned. He walked over to Shay weakily and stabbed the Scythe into her leg. Shay cried out in pain and fear and kneeled down. Alecc stood up straight and grabbed Shay's flashlight. He flashed it into Him's eyes. He flipped automatically toward Alecc and flipped him over with his Scythe. We all looked at him unable to move,and feeling weak. It all ends here... i thought to myself. I suddenly heard a voice in my head. "Don't close your eyes..." said David's voice. 'David?' I thought in my head. "I'm coming" said his voice. I looked up weakily to notice the clouds all moving away from the sky. Him walked over to me and looked up. "What is happening.." he asked outloud. I smiled weakily as the sun began to appear. It burned my eyes but i didn't care. Him looked up and screamed trying to block it. The scythe fell to the ground and turned to ash. "Nooo!" he cried out. he suddenly turned to fire and then ash. I looked up feeling as if David was right in front of me smiling. I smiled back weakily and closed my eyes. I wasn' sure if i'd wake up or not but Him was gone,thats all that mattered.

I woke up to a familar looking room but the sun was shining in it. It was my old bed from the foster home. I looked around and saw Shay and Alecc sitting down on the bed looking at me. "He's awake" said Alecc smiling. "Good morning sleepy head" said Shay playing with my hair. I put my hand to my head. I had a huge a big bandaid like thing wrapped around my head. "Ouch..what happened?" I asked weakily. "You destoryed Him." "What?" I asked trying to remember. "It was David not me..." Shay and Alecc shook their head. "You took the flashlight and jabbed it into his heart,turns out he has one" said Alecc laughing. I looked at their arms both wrapped up. Along with Alecc's leg. "So i did it..." I said quietly. Shay nodded smiling. Alecc jumped off the bed "I'll leave you to alone." he said smiling. I didn't understand,Alecc wanted me and hated Shay. What had happened? Shay looked at me and put her finger gently onto my shoulder. I looked down to noticed my shirt off. I was bandaged everywhere. "Mae's opened up the bakery,and people are starting to move in again. Their doing a news cast live outside right now." she said. I tilted my head back trying to look out the window. "Just rest for now" she said pulling my head back over. "We own this property now..." she said looking at me. "Really?" I said my voice scratchy. She nodded. "Wow,thats awesome" she nodded and smiled at me. "Soo.." she said twirling her finger in a circular motion. I looked at her finger and then her. "I've thought about it. I think I like you too..." I looked at her my damaged eyes shining. "Really?" She nodded and climbed onto of me. I looked at her to weak to move. "I don't wanna hurt you,but i wanna prove it to you somehow.." I looked at her "You can't hurt me,it seems I'm unbreakable now" i said laughing. "Mhmm" she said starting to kiss me. For once it felt i felt like everything was right,and everything was supposed to happen for a reason. I kissed her back passionately. 3 years passed by. Mae's new bakery had become extremly popular. Me and Shay were soon to celebrate our 3 year anniversy,dating of course. Cork Island was now again a tourist attraction but we had a better mayor. Alecc Fowler,himself was now the mayor and had a beautiful husband and had adopted a beautiful asian girl. And now here I was for once looking out the window holding a wedding ring. I for once look out the window without being unaware. Everything was at peace,and now i had opened my eyes and realized David wasn't such a bad guy after all.


End file.
